Light the Sky
by Questic
Summary: A take on a first date for Haruhi and Tamaki.


The characters and setting of this story are the intellectual property of Bisco Hatori, not my own.

Little happy romance bit. Enjoy.

* * *

"Dad, can't you stop with all of this?" Haruhi whined, gesturing to all of the clothing and makeup strewn across the house.

Her father, however, was refusing to hear a word of anything she had to say. Instead of listening, he was riffling through more outfits and forcing her to try them on like a child's doll. It seemed like he had been waiting his whole life to be able to have a human sized toy like her and for this day to come.

"But my sweet, little Haruhi! You look so pretty in that, but I want to see what you would look like in this too! This is a big day after all."

A small tornado of clothing whirled around her as hands began to work across her hair and face. There were ribbons and clips floating about her head, dancing in circles. The jubilant laughter of her father came from all around her at once while he worked. She tried to move, but it was no use. Every time she tried to take a step, the force of his excitement held her in place. _At least he is enjoying himself._

What felt like they had passed when he finally stopped with his fussing. A look of triumphant sat on his lips as he glanced over his hard work. "You, my dear," he said, a tear in his eyes, "are my greatest masterpiece."

Haruhi turned to look in the mirror, and her jaw dropped. After all of that time, she was back into the same dress that she had been wearing to begin with. There was no makeup adorning her face, nor were there any bows in her hair. She looked exactly the same.

"Dad," she questioned, "What did you change?"

"Nothing, you're wonderful just the way you are."

"So why did you insist on having me try on all of those clothes? Why did you force me to sit while you did my hair?"

"Because I could," he replied giddily before walking out of the room.

Again, she turned towards the mirror. The light sundress that she had pick out sat on her small frame delicately, extenuating her femininity. She had become so accustomed to the uniform that she had been wearing every day that she had forgotten how her soft features could look when she tried. At school it didn't really matter how she dressed, or what people thought, but today was much different.

It was the first time that her and Tamaki would be out alone together, and her father wasn't wrong when he said that it was a big day. They had spent so much time with one another, but never in an intimate setting. The rest of the Host Club was always there socializing with them, not giving them a true moment alone. Today, Tamaki was going to take her out. It was making her nervous, even though she knew there was no reason to be.

She paced nervously, wondering now if she should change her outfit. Tamaki had not said what they would be doing today, so she really didn't know what she should put on. What if she was under dressed? She would look foolish next to him if he was dressed all dapper and debonair. It would be like she didn't belong next to him, and he would probably be ashamed to be seen anywhere with her. The outfit she had on would never pass for anything that would be worn in high society.

The outfits her father had made her try on were still strewn across the floor, inviting her to find something different to wear. She picked up the dress closest to her and stared. It was on the fancy side, and much more like what the others girls at Ouran Academy would wear when they weren't in their uniforms.

Hesitantly, she began to change her clothing, only to stop in the middle. The dress was beautiful, but what if if now made her overdressed? She didn't want to look like she was going to a royal gala if they were only going out to a movie.

"GAH! WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST HAVE TOLD ME WHERE WE WERE GOING!" she yelled in frustration, knowing that her outburst of anger would worry her father.

Sure enough, a moment later he walked into the room and looked at her sympathetically. She was half dressed and holding parts of both outfits to her, torn between what she should wear.

"Darling, you really did look great in the outfit you had picked out, and it was something you felt comfortable in. You don't want to feel uncomfortable in your clothing, especially if you're going to feel that way about everything else today. And I promise, Tamaki isn't even going to notice what your wearing."

Haruhi nodded slightly at her father's words of comfort, though they did little to ease her nerves. Her stomach felt like there were a flock of birds attempting to tear out of her. She was worried that if the day didn't go smoothly, things would be awkward between them from now on. It would ruin everything at Ouran if things didn't go well. There was a chance that she would have to walk away from the Host Club and the friends she had made there, which was something she didn't really want to do.

A knock at the door snapped her out of her thoughts with a jump. The rapping was loud and shook though her. _He's here. Oh gosh, he's here already._

Breathing deeply, she opened the door to see the blonde man standing there, waiting. He was dressed casually, looking comfortable yet classy. A gentle smile reached his eyes as he looked at her, exuding complete ease through his whole body. His confidence and calmness typically would ease the woman around him, accept for her this time. The self-assurance that he was emitting only made her grow more tense, thus making her slightly agitated.

"Hi," he said sweetly, the honey of his voice coating her being. His eyes glanced past her towards the rooms that were covered in clothing. _Shit, well now it looks like I'm a slob._ "Are you ready to go?"

"YOU MAKE SURE MY LITTLE GIRL COMES BACK IN ONE PIECE!" her father yelled as he stormed through the house towards Tamaki. It had become a custom that her father threw Tamaki to the floor for taking his daughter a step further away from him each day.

"Dad..."

"Don't worry. I would never dream of letting anything happen to our little girl."

"SHE'S STILL NOT YOUR LITTLE GIRL!"

"And it's getting creepier every time you call me that..."

Haruhi grabbed Tamaki's hand and dragged him from the house, waving at her father. She had to get them away from each other before they spent the day arguing about who cares more, leading to her father all but beating Tamaki up and her feeling increasingly uncomfortable to be around either of them. This was not to mention the labors of getting ready to go out, so they would go out no matter what, dammit!

Once safely down the stairs and outside, Haruhi saw the car that Tamaki had come in. He shook himself off and headed towards the vehicle, smiling as he opened the door and gestured for her to enter before he did. It was a simple, gentlemanly gesture, but it warmed her a little to have him direct it towards her. She had spent so long watching him dedicate this type behavior to the woman that would come to the Host Club and thought it had been a disgusting act to just make them feel good about themselves, but it was genuinely how he was. Whoever had taught him his manners had done an exceptional job in doing so.

He touched took her hand gently to escort her into the car. His soft caress on her hand caused her to blush, the warmth of which spread from her cheeks through her whole body causing her to make a small noise escape her. Horrified, she looked pleadingly at Tamaki, trying to see if he had heard it. If he had no one would be able to know it. He had the same smile he was carrying when he opened the door for her as he entered the car and sat next to her.

The car smoothly slid into motion; the hush of the tires the only noise. A silence engulfed the space between Haruhi and Tamaki. She glanced at him and saw him smiling softly looking at her. He said nothing. Instead, he hummed softly, patiently waiting on something. _He's waiting on you to say something you idiot. Just talk to him! You talk to him all the time!_

 _Yeah_ , she replied to herself, _but mostly it's making fun of him, which makes everyone laugh. Right now, there is no one to laugh, and I don't want to hurt him when there's no one to pick his ego back up._

"So, where are we going?" she asked aloud, trying to break the wall of nothing that had now invaded the space around them.

"It's a surprise," he said simply, then nothing more.

She wondered if it was just her or if he really was behaving differently. Maybe he was nervous too. _Is this how I've been acting?_

"Are you okay? You're being so calm. I'm use to you being loud and having grand ideas that you can't hold back."

He snorted and ran his fingers through his hair. "Let's be honest; I am the center of attention at the Host Club and certain behaviors are expected of me. I don't have to do anything to impress anyone right now because they want me to. It's just us."

She tried to keep a look of disappointment of of her face, but felt herself fail. He was trying, but it wasn't much of a complement.

"Oh," he continued after seeing her expression, "don't get me wrong. I want nothing more than to impress you, but I don't want to be the center of attention with you. You are my center of attention, and I wouldn't dream of taking that away from you."

Haruhi could feel herself blushing, and had to break eye contact with Tamaki. He was as charming as ever, but she wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing. After watching him for so long, was unable to tell if he was being genuine or if he was simply saying the things that she wanted to hear.

She shook her head. _Even if that is the case, I have to just enjoy the moment here and now._

"I want to take you to a park and people watch with you," he said after a moment of silence. "I am use to being watched, and I would like to see people with you. Commoners have habits that I'm not use to, and it is fascinating to watch them. It's a different world for me, and I'd like you to show it to me."

Haruhi wasn't sure if she was flattered or aggravated by his idea of a "date." She always felt like she was his window into a life that he wasn't use to. It was as though it was the entire reason he wanted to spend time with her. For her it was almost an insult that he everyday life was his entertainment.

"Or we can do something else..."

She looked up to see him looking unsure of himself. It was an unsettling sight to behold. He looked almost childlike with his confidence wavering. Clearly he had thought that his date idea would be a good one and had put thought into it and was crestfallen by her response.

A startling realization came to Haruhi as she watched his dejected expression maintain its place on his face; he wasn't use to dating. Despite all of the woman that he would woe, actually taking one out on a date was not something he was use to. His high class gatherings with the entitled woman that he had spent time with were mostly arranged by their families and were probably all scheduled for them. It must have been a boring, predictable time for him, and he was probably more frightened of being out with her than she was of being out with him.

She reached out and rubbed the back of his hand, smiling softly as she said reassuringly, "I think it will be fun to just spend time watching others and meandering through crowds."

His mildly cocky smile returned and his eyes light up as he regained his normal composure, now sure that he had chosen the right activity for them to do.

The park was bustling with families out and about enjoying the sunshine. They sat together in the shade of a large tree, looking out over the green grass. Children were playing games with each other and laughing. Tamaki was watching longingly at the childhood joy that he had missed out on. It broke her heart to see him looking at something so simple as a child's game and knowing that he would never have the chance to be a part of it. She wished that there was something she could do to help him relive it, but it would just be a dream.

"What are you thinking about?" Haruhi asked him, snapping his eyes towards her.

"They're cute, you know? Those kids don't have a worry in the world. They haven't had the chance to be jaded by the harshness that the world has stockpiled for everyone. I hope they get to stay that way for as long as possible. Carefree, so carefree..."

"I guess someday you'll be able to protect your own child that way. Let them be young for as long as they can."

"Yeah, maybe," and he was silent once more.

He continued to watch the children play with a small smile on his face. She was being given a chance to see him when he was not in his element. Tamaki was letting all of his walls down for her. It was giving her a warm feeling that had nothing to do with the way he was touching her leg.

Her face turned warm again, embarrassed by the fact that something as simple as his slightest touch was thrilling for her. She had to change their setting.

"Tamaki, could we maybe go for a walk? We've been sitting here watching the kids play for awhile and parents are beginning to give us dirty looks."

Laughing, he stood and pulled took her hand, pulling her to stand up with him. "You're right! Lets go."

His bubbly personality returned as they left the open field behind. "So, what else do you want to do. Oh, you look so pretty in this light! Can I take a picture?!"

 _There it is. This is the Tamaki I'm use to. It just doesn't feel right if I'm not slightly questioning his sexuality._

"No, Tamaki. Let's just keep going"

They laughed together as they discussed the weather and school. Tamaki explained that growing up he had never had friends that he could count on that weren't merely acquaintances and circumstantial.

"I knew that Kyoya was simply talking to me at his father's request, but I knew there was more to his coldness. I decided that I should break him of that habit and give him a chance to shine without being in the shadows of his brothers that was caste around him."

Haruhi stopped, not sure what to say. _He's a genius. His brain in the wrong hands would be dangerous._

"Or," he continued, flipping his hair out of his eyes casually and smiling, "I was just lonely and wanted a friend at any costs."

 _Then again, I could be wrong..._

Day slowly turned to night as they wandered about the streets. They had grabbed food at a street vendor and ate as they walked. Tamaki seemed absolutely amused at the thought of the food that was served outside without being a catering service. Haruhi was mildly embarrassed as he made a scene, causing the passerby's to stop and gawk. She dragged him away desperately, feeling a thrill through her just by touching him.

Their walk had brought them back to the park, where a sign caught their attention. Haruhi had not seen it when they first walked through, but it was now evident. The sign read clearly that there would be a firework display taking place that night.

"OH! Can we go and see them?" Tamaki exclaimed, pointing excitedly to a sign at the entrance of the park. "I've never gotten to see them up close with a crowd of people like this."

The park was already beginning to fill with the anticipation of that night's entertainment. Some of the same children that had been running around earlier were still there, though their energy had greatly depleted.

"I'd like that," she replied, feeling her own face reflecting his elation. It had been ages since she had sat and watched the complex chemical reactions brighten the night skies. Her parents use to take her to fireworks shows every now and then, but she hadn't been to one since her mother had passed. "I'd like that a lot."

Tamaki took her hand and weaved his way through throngs of people to find the perfect place for them to sit and watch.

"You know," he started, looking her in the eyes with his soft, violet gaze, "normally I watch from a balcony somewhere. While it's nice to see the the entire painting of colors that the fireworks create, I understand that it's not the same. I've become so accustomed to seeing the light with a delay of the sound, like a vivid thunderstorm in the distance. I want my light and explosion to coincide."

His gaze had become more intense as he spoke, and slowly it came to Haruhi that he was no longer talking about just fireworks. She tightened her grip on his hand, which he took and kissed softly.

"At any rate," he continued, "the show should be starting soon, right?"

Tamaki had not been wrong. No more than ten minutes later, the sky grew bright with the sounds of cheers punctured by the detonations of the colorful shells. People were in awe as the lights danced across the sky.

She looked over to Tamaki, and was surprised by what she saw. Each new light blazing to life in the sky caused his smile to grow a bit more. His face was bright and the wonder in his eyes reminded her of the small children sitting around them. He was the picture of innocents in that moment. The smooth talking Host Club King was replaced by a boy who had lost out on simple joys like watching fireworks.

Haruhi reached over to his face and pulled at his chin, forcing him to look at her. Their eyes met; his filled with delight and hers with fire. She kissed him deeply, surprising him, but only for a moment. He kissed her back, and the fireworks were for them. She knew one thing in that moment as he grasped her hand and turned back to the show.

 _This is it. This is love._


End file.
